Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-3y + 6}{8y} \div \dfrac{1}{3}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{-3y + 6}{8y} \times \dfrac{3}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-3y + 6) \times 3} {(8y) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{-9y + 18}{8y}$